Gianna Martello
Gianna "Gia" Martello es la ayudante de coreografía de Abby. Es artista, maestra y coreografa de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Ella comenzó a bailar a la edad de cuatro años. Su talento natural y entrenamiento intensivo bajo la dirección de Abby Lee Miller y el personal educativo de Reign Danza Producciones la hicieron ganar numerosos títulos, así como premios de alto puntaje regional y nacional como niño de la competencia. A la edad de 16 años, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE Gianna comenzó coreografiar las rutinas junto a la Sra. Miller, así fue como descubrió su pasión por la enseñanza. Sus rutinas se han ganado grandes reconocimientos en todo el circuito de convenciones. Gianna era capaz de equilibrar sus oportunidades académicas y de baile con mucho éxito. Más recientemente, se graduó de la Universidad Point Park con un BA en Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=4m0s co-coreografiada Alexx Calise de "Cry" video musical y aparece como el coreógrafo en pantalla y miembro de la serie reality de Lifetime, Dance Moms fundido. http://staree.com/giannamartello/about Características físicas: Tiene el pelo largo de color marrón y con ligeros reflejos dorados en el fondo (algo de rojo) y los ojos azules. Más temprano en la temporada 1, su cabello era castaño con reflejos rubios, y también estaban rizado. En la temporada 2, que eran totalmente marrón. Apariciones temporada 1 *Que comience la competicion *Cathy trae encendido temporada 2 *Turning Point de brooke *vuelve brooke en Dance Moms En'' Que comience la competicion, Gianna se puede ver en el espejo mientras Abby está criticando paige en su actuación durante el ensayo del trío. Más tarde se ve salir de la camioneta cuando ella, las mamás, y Abby llega a la competencia. En robar el show, se la ve abrazando a Maddie que está llorando a causa de Melissa y Christi breve pelea. En Cathy trae encendido'', y melissa ausente con su novio, Abby explica que maddie y Gianna tiene una estrecha relación, cuando Kelly se queja de un falta de atención a sus propias hijas. Aparente reacción de Gianna se puede ver cuando Kelly le grita que ella no tiene que comprar Gianna regalos, porque ella es una "censurado maestro." En'' Turning Point de Brooke'', Gianna se convierte temporalmente en sólo coreógrafo de las niñas (en sustitución de Abby), después deja Brooke como porristas. En'' vuelve Brooke'', Jill contrataciones masajista para dar masajes a Abby y Gianna. En material extra de'' the Runaway mamá'', Gianna se queja que se le debe un cheque de regalías para Kendall. En solitario cuando baila para Dance Center de candy appleshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ri0OIfbsPjg Trivia *Gianna como coreografo en [http://www.platinumthedancemovie.com/ Platinum the Dance Movie.] *Gianna ha sido parte de ALDC por mucho tiempo, por ello tiene una buena relación con la Sra Miller, las Zieglers y las Hylands. *Ella tenía una intoxicación alimentaria durante el rodaje pirámide de balas y Ballet.http://twitter.com/#!/giaabella/status/172181364442021888 *Gianna es la costumbre de twittear "11:11" a veces idénticas del día.http://fr.twitter.com/bpent16/status/240286816190742528 *Gianna era estudiante de Abby a la edad de cuatro o cinco.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ievEhcdUnFo *Ella dice que el drama es real en el estudio, y que el drama fue peor cuando ella era una bailarina .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=0m40s *Gianna especialmente disfruta trabajar con Maddie y Brooke, comentando que Brooke es muy innovadorhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=1m35s y que su ha dicho muchas veces a lo largo de la serie que ella tiene una relación de trabajo especial con Maddie. *Con Melissa a distancia, Gianna tomó Maddie para grabar videos para Alexx Calise "Cry".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=2m0s *Su solo preferido que ella misma realizó fue "Look at Me" a los 15 años, una de las primeras piezas líricas / contemporáneas de Abby. *Su baile grupo favorito interpreto fue "PS Take Care of My Baby"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=2m30s que recibió una puntuación perfecta en la mayoría de las competiciones. * Su segundo'' programa favorito es Keeping Up with the Kardashians''.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=4m30s''' *Todos en su familia bailan (por ejemplo, su madre, abuela, tía, primo.)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=6m0s *Gianna es fan de los Steelers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=6m30s *Gianna extraña a Brooke y Paige, por que trabajo con ellas durant mucho tiempo *Su "celebridad favorita" es Ed Westwick, ex integrante de'' Gossip Girl''.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=7m0s *Muchos meses después de ir a los 2012 Teen Choice Awards, Gianna aún no tenía idea de quién ganó en su categoría, pero estaba segura de que habría oído si era'' Dance Moms''.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlky4kzaqZE#t=7m25s *credito a toda la imformacion a dance moms wiki galeria muy pronto Links externos * * * *Video Interview 10+ minutes of Gianna speaking *Google Images for of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for of Dance Moms *Gianna Martello page at dancershalloffame.com *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Gianna Martello" *Gianna Martello at the Internet Movie Database References Categoría:Dance moms cast Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Abby Lee Dance Company Miembros Categoría:Coreografos Categoría:Cumpleaños en junio Categoría:23 años Categoría:Mienbro femenino Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Bailarin femenino Categoría:Abby Lee Dance Company Categoría:Cabello castaño Categoría:1989 cumpleaños Categoría:Ojos castaños Categoría:24 años Categoría:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Categoría:Favoritas de abby